As a typical eyeglass frame, there are one of a full rim type and one of a half rim type.
Then, to the rims to which right and left lenses are attached, temples that abut on the sides of a wearer's head to fix the position of the pair of eyeglasses are attached so as be capable to pivoting inwardly toward the rims.
In an eyeglass frame thus configured, the temples put in their maximum opened states hold portions of a wearer's head portion (in particular, temporal faces) positioned near his/her ear portions to apply pressure thereto, thereby fixing the position of the eyeglass frame.
At this time, in order not to make the wearer feel too tight or otherwise too loose during his/her use, the pressure applied to the head portion by the temples is adjusted by bending the temples forcibly to change the amount of opening thereof.
However, because a typical material for the temples is synthetic resin or metal which are not very high in flexibility, there is a limit to the pressure adjustment by the amount of opening of the temples.
Therefore, the temples are not so elastic that the wearer can get such a good feeling as a gentle touch.
In order to solve such a problem, an eyeglass frame was developed in which an elastic member is arranged between a temple and a bracket so that a moderate pressure is applied to a temporal face by bending the elastic member elastically (see Patent Literature 1).
As an eyeglass frame of another configuration, there is also one where a core bar portion is disposed in a temple (earpiece), as described in Patent Literature 2.
Since this core bar portion is partially bent in an L shape, elastic bending is made possible, so that the temple of this invention can apply a moderate lateral pressure to a wearer.